vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
ACUTE
|singers = KAITO, Megurine Luka, and Hatsune Miku |producers = Kurousa-P (music, lyrics) * Ichiyou Moka (illust) * Mienohito (video) |links = }} Background "ACUTE" is a song about a love triangle between Miku, KAITO, and Luka. The two girls fell in love with KAITO, but they both made a promise to not confess their feelings to him. However, Luka and KAITO fell in love and started a relationship behind Miku's back. Miku later found out about it by coincidence, being afraid that she will be left behind, and feeling betrayed, she went to KAITO's home and confessed her feelings about the situation, telling him that she is afraid that she will be left alone and that she at least wants KAITO to hold her the way he holds Luka. KAITO felt sorry for her and did as she wished for that night. After the events that occurred last night, Miku felt that KAITO truly loved her and that Luka had brainwashed him so that he will love her and not Miku. Miku wanting to "fix" everything and let to KAITO be free, she decided that she will pretend to be engaged to KAITO without his knowledge. The couple (Luka and KAITO) notice that Miku began to act strange. Along with remembering events that never happened, like KAITO getting her an engagement ring, one of the weird changes in Miku's behavior was that she didn't seem to care about cute things like she used to, but instead liked and felt safe when near knifes. KAITO, feeling guilty about the situation, called Luka to his house and told her that he embraced Miku. Luka was shocked but understood that KAITO wasn't the one to blame. Though she still felt responsible for Miku's sudden change. Right after that, Miku called Luka to find out where she was. Luka, knowing Miku's situation, was hesitant to answer but Miku told her that she shouldn't act like that in front of KAITO because she could worry him. She then asked her why are they together without her. Luka felt even more guilty and started to cry when KAITO suddenly embraced her, causing her to drop her phone. As he held her, he took the blame for Miku's behavior. KAITO and Luka eventually decide to help Miku return to the way she was before. Miku, feeling betrayed, grabs a knife and goes to KAITO's house where Luka was staying. She tells Luka that if she continues to see KAITO, everyone would hate her and that Miku herself would have to take some actions. KAITO tried to tell Miku that it's him to blame. That despite the fact that he knew he shouldn't have chosen either of them, he needed Luka to be beside him and that all of Miku's hatred should be directed at him. In a fit of rage, Miku attempts to stab Luka but KAITO, who recalled his father stabbing his family to death with KAITO being the only one to survive, took the blow with his last words being "I love you," which were also his fathers last words. Realizing what she had done, Miku tells Luka that she was going take everything she loved, stabbing herself immediately afterward. Not wanting to lose the only people she ever cared about, Luka calls an ambulance, saving both KAITO and Miku. After Miku wakes up in the hospital, both girls apologized to each other while KAITO waited outside of the room in a wheel chair, wishing for both of them to be happy. This song has entered the Hall of Legend. It is featured in the album Vocalocluster. It's also featured in the game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f. Lyrics Derivatives |human = , , |producers = Pokota, Hanatan, 96Neko (vocals), Tom (mixing), Tomoko (encode) |categories = VOCALOID Cover |links = nn sm17589415 }} |arrangement = |spinoff = |more = }} Other media appearances Literature A novel based on this song was released on July 26, 2014 from PHP Institute, Inc. The succeeding story, ReAct, was also novelized on November 27, 2014. Games Gallery |-|Games = Module guilty.jpg|KAITO's Guilty module for the song "ACUTE". From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f. Module amour.jpg|Luka's Amour module for the song "ACUTE". From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f. Module innocent.jpg|Miku's Innocent module for the song "ACUTE". From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f. Acute_f_loading_screen.png|Ichiyou Moka's loading screen, for the song "ACUTE". From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f. kaito 25.jpg|Kaito's Guilty module for the song "ACUTE". From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. luka 28.jpg|Luka's Amour module for the song "ACUTE". From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. miku 107.jpg|Miku's Innocent module for the song "ACUTE". From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. |-|Misc = ACUTE_Kaito_Concept.gif|KAITO's concept arts for ACUTE. ACUTE.jpg|Promotional artwork for the song ACUTE. ACUTE novel promo.jpg|Promotional artwork for the novel ACUTE. External links Official Unofficial }} Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese trio songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Songs featuring KAITO